1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic machine and method for controlling the same and, more particularly, to an automatic machine and method capable of simultaneously executing reactions including motion, facial expression and/or voice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, due to technological advances, robots are getting more and more popular. Furthermore, the price of a robot is decreasing due to mass production, so people may possess a robot easily. In regard to the design of the robot, functions are getting more and more complicated and real-time reaction is emphasized, e.g. judgment and response result from environmental condition, interaction between user and robot, etc. Generally speaking, output of a robot may include facial expression, body motion, voice, and so on. How to generate the aforesaid complicated outputs smoothly and simultaneously so as to make the robot act as a person is a big challenge in software design.